You Don't Know How Much You Are Loved
by Raven Nevermore Witch
Summary: After everything has been said and done, sacrificing everything including yourself, you wonder what's there to love. Severus Snape never cared about anyone's opinion about him. Until a certain Know-it-all made him realize how much he really cares, especially about her.
1. Reminiscing and Hello Beautiful!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. If your under 18, please leave as this is for a mature audience only. Everyone else, enjoy at your leisure. Please note that I've change a few things (like Snape being alive and among other things you'll notice through the story) and would not like anyone give negative comments about how someone is way out of character or that they would never do or act like that. This is Fanfiction people, we come, borrow the characters from famous people who made them and we can parade them in pink tutus with tights, while dancing to Funky Town by Lipps Inc. if we wanted too. Please if you don't like the story, don't read it again and that's it. Like I said for MATURE readers only.**

* * *

Call him what you wanted, it never had bothered Severus Snape. "Greasy Git, The Dungeon Bat," heck even "Dick Head" wouldn't bother him. Until one bushy head know-it-all destroyed all in one single moment.

Three Months has passed by since the Finale Battle and miraculously everyone had survived with minor injuries. All except Severus Snape, who escaped death after Voldemort's snake nearly ripping his throat out. But an eager witch, by the name Hermione Granger, had come back to save him. It seems after The Golden Trio reviewed his last memories, providing proof of his loyalty to the light, Hermione had went to the hospital wing ignoring everyone's protest. After making sure she had everything she needed to heal him she went rushing back to the Shrinking Shack. It didn't took much for her to stabilize him until professional help had arrived.

After the first two weeks of recovering in Hogwarts hospital wing, Severus was the last patient there from the war and was finally able to accept visitors, who were people thanking him and who apologized for being misunderstood on the positions he was in. Kingsley visited and had gave him full pardon from the Ministry after seeing all the evidences and listening the testimony from Albus's portrait. Potter also came to apologize for everything he said, about him being a coward and thanking him for helping them during their journey, not knowing then it was him.

Even Minerva came to beg for forgiveness, surprising Severus, "I've always thought of you as a son that I was never able to have, so I felted so betrayed that day and angry to think you could do something like that. Now that I know the truth, Albus is lucky that he's already dead for I would have killed him myself!" Since then their relationship has changed to were Severus doesn't mind her company anymore and when she regularly had visited him at the wing.

Of course after a while he finally had enough and forbidden Poppy not to let others in, until that day that is.

* * *

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

* * *

Severus was relaxing in his private room in the hospital wing, when Poppy came back to give him his potions.

"Poppy I know I still need more time to recover, but I think I can handle all this in my chambers alone." He said as he drank the potion's one by one, grimacing at the taste of them, and looked at her irritated.

Poppy, not bothered by it, said fondly "I know that my boy, but its only been one month and your wounds still bleeds time to time and that worries me a little, besides you still haven't recovered enough strength to take care of yourself alone." Poppy, like Minerva, also thought of Severus as another son, having been the one to always patch him up when he was a student and coming back after meeting with the Dark Lord.

Severus sighed knowing it was futile to argue with the med-witch, besides even he still feels a little weak, he just preferred the privacy of his own rooms down in the dungeons.

"Alright," throwing his arms up in defeat he said, "alright I'll stay, but only until the bleeding completely stops and then I'm out of here. I have many things to do and only have two months left, seeing as how Minerva wants me back here teachings more dunderhead's as Potion's Master again," finishing with his arms crossed.

Poppy just smiles, "Well I'm glad your back to yourself again and thank you for staying a little longer if only to please an old woman," at this he softly snorts, which she ignores "but giving your med-potions was not the only reason I came here."

Severus raised his right brow, "oh?"

"You have a visitor that wants to see you." Severus was about to protest when she raised her hand, "Now I know you said no more visitors and I've been, but I think you'll change you mind with this one. She had been so busy with her schedule and wasn't able to visit you at the beginning like she wanted too." Poppy finished, smiling mysteriously at him as she turned around, "And anyways I know you would like to see her too, seeing as how she saved your life."

'She?...Who?...Oh!...oh~...OH CRAP!' Severus, while was grateful of the little chit had manage to save him, was embarrass it was a **little girl **that had to save him in the first place. Of course that all changed when the curtains were pull aside revealing one Miss Hermione Granger. His eyes had bugged out and his mouth had drop a little at what he saw before him.

'Holy Merlin's balls! where did this vision of beauty came from?' Looking at her then, he quickly noticed the difference between the girl from before and the woman standing before him. Her hair, while it still had its curls, looks more tamed. Her teeth, as she'd smiled at him and without realizing it made him blush, were not buck-toothed anymore but were straighten and pearl white too. Looking lower he silently groaned when he saw her hour-glass figure and long legs. All in all little miss know-it-all transformed into a woman overnight.

'Fuck it all! Its like I'm staring at a delicious morsel and I'm the starving man ready to pounce," he thought feeling his mouth going dry and a certain appendage was waking up, until his thoughts ware interrupted by said woman.

"Poppy, are you sure he's alright? I think he's still out of it." asked Hermione worriedly.

However Poppy was anything but worried as she starts to grin, noticing Severus silent reaction as if seeing the young woman at her side in a new light.

"Oh no I think he's fine.~ Severus? Is everything alright?" Poppy teasingly asked him.

Severus, still staring at Hermione's body slowly, finally looks up and notices the worried look on the angel's ('damn it! Hermione's NO! MISS GRANGER'S! FUCK IT ALL TO SATAN'S HELL KINGDOM FOR SENDING THIS SEDUCTRESS TO ME!') face, looks to Poppy and notices her growing grin, 'Does she know?...Did she notice?!' Severus blush intensified as her grin turns to a full, blown smile and her eyes sparkled in realization, 'SHITE SHE KNOWS!' All he could do at that time was to try to calm his blush down and glare at her, grunting in fear of what will come out of his mouth.

"See! He's fine, just surprise to see you that's all," said the happy med-witch, making Hermione relax in understanding and Severus blush again making his right eye twitch every so often as he continues to glare at her.

"Well! I'll just leave you two here..._**alone**..._to chat of course! Since I just remembered I had to go talk to Minerva about something I just _**recently** **discovered**._" Poppy said as she dared to wink directly at him. Severus believing no such thing and in fear what she'll say to Minerva started to protest but Poppy all but skipped out of the room, leaving behind a confused Hermione and a fuming/frustrated Severus.

* * *

Alright after reading my first three reviews and re-reading what I had posted up, I give all writers here three tips: #1. don't write and/or edit your things during the middle of the night or the moment you feel you're starting to doze off and don't force the story out of you. You're mind is not with you at the moment and you'll start to write crap. #2. never do your writings were you know you'll be distracted or know people will bother you during your typing (THANK YOU MY LOVING PARENTS) And #3. If you see you can't handle writing a long one shot or long stories, again don't force it. Practice writing short stories or brief one shots until you get the hang of it.

And on that note, to those who have read the first chapter I posted up before this, consider yourself lucky because after reading the junk I wrote, I decided to re-edited it and make the story a bit shorter. Hopefully I'll start getting to the good, yummy smut by saturday or late sunday. Again comments and ideas are welcome, just not negative ones were you don't like the story. Don't like it? Tough! Don't read it.

Morons Much?

Until next time my faithful readers.


	2. Stay for the Truth

The silence was deafening and you can feel the tension thickening in the air. Severus, for the first time in his life, was nervous being alone with one of his students and he hopes he can control himself with her.

'Shite! now what do I...' his thoughts were interrupt.

"Professor?" asked Hermione hesitantly at him. Severus twitched again as he dared to look at her.

"Yes?" he croaked. He cringed and cleared his throat, "Yes, Miss Granger?" He was glad he wasn't stuttering like an idiot and didn't call her anything informal like he wanted to, until he noticed her shiver. From what he's not sure until he looks up and sees her blushing. 'Is she blushing...Cause of me?' He felt his heart skipped a beat for some reason he's not quite sure why?

"Professor Snape? I don't care what Poppy say's...if your not up for company I'll understand...even if it means you don't want to see me." She said softly, sadly hoping he doesn't hear the last part she said. But he did, feeling his heart breaking as he sees her with her head down sad. 'She actually desires my company? ME!?' He blushed at the thought, a gorgeous woman like her wanting his presences.

Hermione, noticing her Professor's silence looks up and asked again, "Professor Snape? I can leave if you want. You don't have to worry about being polite about it." She pauses and shyly smiles at him, chuckling a little. "Then again you never did do you?" She hesitantly joked, in slight fear of how he'll react.

Severus smirked softly at her, 'Damn it woman! How the fuck do you want me to respond to you when you look at me like that, when all I want to do is throw you on this bed and shag the hell out of you and your angelic yet devilish body?' Severus was surprise at himself. He never knew how much profanity and dirty his mind could be. And to think about her, a sweet innocent woman, like this? 'I'm turning into a dirty, lecherous old man'. He couldn't help but lower his head in shame and try to calm his raging hard member, less she notices.

Hermione couldn't take seeing him like this and thought it was best to just leave, less she continues to embarrass herself more. So sighing she mutters 'good night Professor' and turns to leave, making Severus panic.

"NO!" He yelled and in a desperate attempt, grab her wrist softly. Both were startle when their simplest touch trigger a spark that sent shivers down their spines and immediately gazed into their eyes.

"Professor?" Hermione asked softly, staring at him with 'is that longing in her eyes?' He didn't dare to hope.

"Don't go," he said just as softly. "Stay if you wish. I don't mind as long as its _**only**_ **_you_.**" At this Hermione blushes and Severus couldn't help but give a small smile, "Please I insist."

And with that, without noticing, she sat besides him on the bed. Not noticing he was still holding her wrist, moved to hold her hand and started to rub back and forth with his thumb on top as he sat up straighter and continues to look in her eyes.

They sat there in silence, so close yet to them felt so far and were wondering what to say until Severus couldn't take the silence anymore, cleared his throat once more.

"So, how have you been since the war Little One." He curses himself for the endearment slip and was about to apologize until he felt her squeeze his hand. Looking up he saw how her eyes lit up, how she smiles at him and just let it slide, even he liked the way it sounded.

"I'm fine Professor. Just some bruises and cuts, no lingering damage on me." She said smiling, glad that he hasn't made her leave yet.

"Severus."

"Pardon Me?" Hermione asked confused.

"Severus. You saved my life Miss Granger. I believe you have the right to call me by my first name now." Severus said, in hopes that she'll say his name. 'Say my name Hermione. Say my name so that I can have the pleasure of hearing how it sounds like coming from your lips.'

Hermione was shock by his request and started to shake her head. "No, no Professor! It's fine. You don't need to do that. Really! I..." As she continues to babble, Severus smiles as he finds her acting like this quite endearing. With his other hand, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her, making her look up surprised.

"Miss Granger. I know I don't have to, but I want to. Right now you are not my student. Besides you did something nobody wouldn't have bothered to do, whether I was innocent or not and for that I am grateful." Severus said as he stares at her now tearing eyes and it was true. Innocent or not, none would hove bother. He was after all a cruel person and was still consider Albus's Murderer and would have left him to die.

Hermione couldn't help but give a watery smile and said, "Then, if you like that is, you can call me Hermione." She paused and started to giggle, "or Little One I suppose."

Severus blushed and even felt his ears warm up.

"Forgive me Miss Granger, I..." Now it was him who was surprise as she copied him by placing her finger on his lips. He silently groaned at the thought of just taking that digit into his mouth and suck it.

"It's all right sir. I... I actually like it. You... you can call me that if you like." Hermione said as she blushes from her strange yet desirable request at being called 'Little One' by him and started to lower her hand until he caught it in his own.

Severus looks to her eyes intently, "Hermione..." She unknowingly whimper's as he went to kiss her inner wrist. Hearing such a delicious sound he couldn't help himself, he kissed her palm and after nuzzling it he placed her hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her warm hand on his cold cheek. He also couldn't stop the soft little moan that escaped his mouth or the small smile as she rubs the side of his cheek with her thumb softly.

"Severus?" Hermione asked softly, hesitantly using his name.

He moaned again, louder, as he opens his eyes to look at her. Her face was crimson red and her breathing going a little faster, but when he saw her eyes, he saw that now not only was there longing in them but, 'is that... Desire? Oh sweet Merlin it is!, oh Hermione if only you knew how much I want to ravage you right now!'

Severus let's go of her hands to hold her face gently, making her moan herself and places her hands on his.

"Severus" she breathed.

"Hermione" he rasp her name as he brought her closer. He swallow the lump he felt in his throat.

"Little One, look at me," he asked huskily.

Hermione, not knowing when she had closed her eyes, opened them and saw the dark raw lust in his eyes, making her shudder. Holding the side of her face with one hand, he ran the other through her hair, making her whimper once more.

"Hermione, I know I haven't treated you or the rest the way you all should've been treated. I understand," he interrupts her when she was about to open her mouth, "that I had to because of the situation I was in. Nevertheless I still sometimes regret my treatment towards others, but regretted everything when it came towards you Little One." he ended softly.

"Severus, I understand what you're trying to say, but it doesn't matter to me anymore," she said desperately when she saw the uncertain and shame in his eyes. "I'm just glad that your alive...and safe...and I...I," she hiccups as she sheds tears from the overwhelming emotions and sheer embarrassment at how she was acting in front of him.

"Hermione..." Severus tightens his hold on her and thought what he could say to her, seeing something wonderful happening between them. 'Here is your chance fool, don't mess it up!' straightening himself, he started to feel a little confident in himself.

Keeping eye contact with her he said, "Hermione, now that I got the chance to tell you the truth and I can choose when I want to act like a git, I want to give you the words you're meant to hear from me when I had to stay silent and act cruel. Please, won't you stay and listen?" He asked desperately and she helplessly nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself what to say as he remembers his past regrets when it came towards her and looks intently into her eyes...

"Hermione Jean Granger, out of my nearly twenty years of teaching here in this school, I've never met one student who was as bright and as wonderful as you. At first year, while others were in fear of what they were going to face here, you kept your head held high and became a know-it-all in this school. While I love that about you, eager to learn something new, I also hated it when you would boast your intelligence and never gave others the chance to prove themselves. I then realize soon you didn't mean to, you were just trying to prove yourself as well as to others because you being a Muggle-born." At this she nodded crying silently at his words too fascinated to interrupt him.

He nodded as well as he smiles, "I thought so and hoped everyday that you would take that name with pride and not in shame, continuing with your brilliant ways. And as the years went by and I shamelessly tried to put you down with hurtful words, not praising you on your hard work as you should have been, I was glad you were strong and never lost your courage. You were definitely sorted to the right house my brave, little, Gryffindor lioness." He pinches her nose softly and gave it a little shake, making him smile as she started to giggle.

"But out of all the things I have said and done to you, the one thing I regretted the most is with Mr. Malfoy and your teeth." He grimace remembering back then and hugged Hermione as she cry's on his chest, too emotional to speak.

"You might not believe me, but it broke my heart with every word I said to you that day, when all I wanted to do was hex Malfoy, throw my robes around you and just take you into my rooms, care for you as the angel I know you truly are." Again cursing himself for using such endearments so early on what could be a possible relationship between them, but he didn't care. He was too wrapped up in his speech to care and it seems she didn't care either as she held him tighter.

"Afterwards, with Dumbledore's death, the one thing I hoped for was that you were safe and help you three, without giving myself away. When I heard what Bellatrix did to you at the Manor, I wanted to just go there and torture her myself. She's lucky that it was Molly that gave her the finishing blow to her life before I had gotten the chance to destroy her. I'm just glad they found a method to get rid of the scars she gave you so you don't have to be reminded of that day when you look at yourself." She was also glad as she shudders and rubs her forearm, remembering what she wrote on her and Severus places a kiss on her head to comfort her.

"That night in the Shrinking Shack," he had to hold Hermione tight as she sobbed, remembering how she found him so close to death. "I was so happy that I got to see you one last time and regretted at that moment that I couldn't tell you what I'm telling you now." And it was true as he started to realize. Out of everything he faced through the years after meeting her, she was always on his mind. Even if it was a mere moment, a passing thought, he will think about her and that shook him inside, realizing now how much he had always care for the little witch and now knowing how he felt was the feeling stronger.

With that said, Severus took a hold of her face once more and look at her eyes. "As I said before Hermione, now that the war is over I can say with pride and conviction that with everything you have faced, I'm sure Harry Potter would have not succeed in his defeat against the Dark Lord without you by his side. To me you are and have earned the title 'the brightest witch of age' that the world has seen yet. I'm proud to have had you as my student and after graduation, should you ever decide to follow the path in potion making, I'll be honored to have you as my very **_first_ **apprentice."

* * *

I wanted to post this on Severus's Birthday, but I don't know what is going on in this website that I can't upload anything. I even notice that the other stories from other people tend to show up later than that date that it was posted.

Anyways Happy Belated Birthday Severus Snape : 3


	3. Confessions of Overdue Love

Hermione couldn't stop the flow of tears falling down her cheeks, only now she was crying in joy. She was so touch, it was as if every wish of hers was coming true and the words she longed to hear from him made her want him even more. Severus wipes her tears from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead making her gasp his name.

"Severus~" she said longingly, feeling her heart ready to burst, as she stares at him wondering how long she can control herself from just grabbing him. Severus felt his throat tighten as he saw the raw need in her eyes. So deciding it was now or never, he went in for the kill.

"And while I meant what I said, it's not only what I think about you." At this Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, making him smirk.

"It's not?" He shook his head, "No Hermione it isn't. What I said was how I think about you as a Professor."

"So...so what do you think about me Sev...Severus?" Hermione asked timidly.

Eyes completely dark with lust he asked huskily, "As a man... Hermione?" He whispered as he pulls her closer, bosom to solid chest. She gasp in pleasure while blushing at his words, but still nodded her head curiously.

Severus, in his seductive voice said, "Hermione...On Little One. If anyone were to know how I think of you as a man, they defiantly won't have any problems in putting me in Azkaban for life." Her blush intensified but she didn't want to pull away from him, if anything she pulled him closer and he was thankful since it gave him the confidence to continue.

"Hermione as I see you now and seen how you became so courageous, so kind, smart and just absolutely gorgeous...I can say that I will with no doubt envy the man you bless with your presence. Your heart," He dared to kiss the top of her left breast, where her heart was beating rapidly, making her gasp and moan softly.

"Your mind," he kissed her forehead as she whimper.

"and most of all your soul." And finally kisses her throat.

"Severus...Oh Severus!~" She moans loudly as Severus started to kiss, nibble and suck her throat and neck, wanting to leave his mark on her. Hermione, loving the feel of his lips on her tangles her hand in his, surprisingly soft, silky hair and holds him there on her throat. He couldn't hold the groan at the feel of her fingers softly rubbing his head.

He suddenly stops, making Hermione whine at the lost of his lips. He pulled her head back and with a rough voice said,

"Oh Hermione! How I envy him... How I envy the man you give the honor of having you, to have the pleasure of filling you with his seed. The pleasure in watching it grow and show everyone with pride that it was he who was responsible for it, to have the most beautiful woman at his side willing to carry his child and then doing it all over again just to see you glowing once more."

He could feel the roaring passion within him he doesn't even know where it's coming from as he tightens his hold on her hair.

"And out of everything he does with you, what I will envy him the most will be hearing you say those three words that means the world to him and having the joy in saying back 'I love you!'" he finish passionately out of breath as he lets her go.

Hermione, not able to take it anymore, cries out "Severus!" and kisses him with equal passion. He couldn't resist and kissed her back, forcing her mouth open and explored inside with his tongue. She moaned when she felt something poking close to her thigh and knowing what it was, tried to move right on top of it. Severus was glad he didn't scared her off with his growing erection in his sleeping-pants and pulled her right on top of it, holding her against him hard, wanting her to feel how much he wanted her.

She moans louder into the kiss and started to roll her hips, wanting something more but didn't know what. Luckily Severus did and with his hold on her waist, started to thrust up against her; only with more speed and pressure, making the bed squeak with each move. He broke the kiss and places open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Severus!...Oh!~" Hermione moans so loud she didn't care if she sounded so wanton like at the moment.

"Hermione..." Severus growled as he thrust harder.

"How I envy him Hermione," he snarls at her, "and I hope that the fool kneels down to whatever deity he prays to and thank them for blessing him with a treasure like you; because that's what you are to me Hermione. As a man I think of you as a treasure meant to be cherished. Be shown with honor, having been blessed with the attention such as you and be thankful to have such a wonderful woman at his side." He said as he continues to aggressively thrust against her, just thinking about the bastard that dares think he can touch her. 'Only I can!' he thought as he started to suck and bit her neck again.

Hermione, while loving his aggressive thrusts and his possessive words, decided to calm his fears by telling him how she always felt about him.

"I never imagine you as someone to belive in any sort of deity Severus~ Oh MY!" She shriek as his aggressive thrust went intense for a moment. He stops, not understanding what she meant by that.

As soon as their breaths were normal he asked,

"What do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looks at his eyes.

"What I mean Severus is that it's not possible and a little ridiculous for you to envy yourself." She said looking at his hopeful yet cautious eyes. Severus swallowed the lump he felt in his throat, feeling so overwhelm as different emotion started to rise inside him.

"What...What are you trying to say Little One?"

"What I mean Severus is that how can you envy the man holding my heart when... When it's you that's been holding it for years." She said blushing.

"Years?" He asked, disbelieving.

She nodded, "Yes Severus. You can believe me or not but it's true. Mean and cruel you may have been, I have always admired you."

"You have?!" He asked, now surprised more than anything.

She blushed but continues, "Yes Severus, really. I have always loved your sarcastic, witty dark humor; especially when it was with Harry and Ron." Now Severus really didn't believe her as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well within reason and not directly at me, of course." She laughs as she scratches behind her head. Severus continues to stare only now he has a smirk on his face.

"Really Severus! Look remember when you had to supervise our study period during fourth year and it was only a few days until the Yule Ball?" Severus thinks back, but the only thing that comes to mind was when she had enter the Great Hall in that pink dress and took every male's breaths away that night, including him and told her so. She blushes again and giggles.

"No silly, but thank you." She grins at him and then sigh softly, "Severus I know you pay attention to every student so you could take house points away, so I'm sure you remember how Ron was pestering about dates and who I was going with right?" Severus again thinks and remembered then how many times he had to put the boys in their place that day, so he nods.

She smiles, "Well I remember how after I gave you my work book and told Ron off, I looked back to see them talking again and you were behind them looking exasperated and annoyed. I had to leave quickly before I burst out laughing when I saw you acting so dramatic as you pulled back your sleeves and was about to grab them by their necks." She finish as she laughs.

Severus felt his smirk growing on his face as he remembers as well. 'So, she likes how I treat the boy who-lived-to-annoy and his glutinous faithful sidekick. I can definitely deal with that, unfortunately I have to remember within reason, damn.' He thought as he notice she stops laughing and smiles at him.

"Hermione I think I finally understand what you're trying to say, but why? Why me? I am old enough to be your father. I'm not handsome and while I am somewhat rich since I'm the last to the Prince line of the family, I'm not what people will consider 'A wanted Bachelor.' People will be against this and what will your friends say and your reputation? Don't forget mine's as a Greasy Git, Dudgeon Bat and most of all a Death Eater. I have done things I'm not proud of and never want you to know about. As much as I hate to admit it, since I want you so much, I'm no good for you Hermione." He said as he lowers his head.

'What am I doing?! I not only kissed her, I confess to her, nearly shag her and now I'm giving her reasons to push me away? I really am a fool, but it's the truth, I...' his thoughts ware interrupted again as Hermione lifts his head and was suddenly looking at what could only be fire in her eyes. 'Hello scary sexy~' he thought, feeling a shiver down his spine as well as a twitch in his loins.

Hermione was not about to let anyone stand between them and ruin everything, including him with his insecurities. With a firm voice she looks at him with steel eyes.

"Severus Tobias Snape! If its one thing that I admire about you the most is that you don't let anyones opinions get to you. If you haven't notice I don't care if your older, besides you don't even look like you're in your mid-thirties." At this he sputters out and started to shake his head in denial but she just continues.

"To **ME**, you are handsome in your own way. I don't care what others say, I love your big nose." As proof of her words she started to kiss all over his nose, getting him all flustered. He tighten his hold on her waist when he felt his eyes started to water from her words and kisses.

"Her...Hermione... Little One?" He stutters out as she moves to place small kisses on his lips.

She pulls back, "I don't care what other people think about you or what they will say about us. If my friends really care about me then they will respect my choice and keep their comments to themselves. As for your reputation," she pauses and looks sadly into his eyes.

"Severus, I might not understand what you went through as a Death Eater or why you even joined it in the first place; probably because what happen with Harry's mother and just being an angry teenager?" At this he nods his head in shame, hugging her closer. He remembers after what happen with Lily, he felt so angry, alone, confused and only wanted to belong somewhere. Suddenly remembering his old feelings of Lily, he looks at Hermione desperately.

"Hermione please listen to me. I don't know what Potter might have told you or if you even seen my memories after I gave them." She nods her head at his last words, making him cringe.

"Hermione I don't want you to think I still have feelings for her all because of old memories. After Lily basically abandoned me for Potter, I felt not only my heart destroy but also lost a best friend. When I said that awful word to her, it wasn't because she reject me, I was just angry that she would be with someone who was his sole purpose to torture me. I thought she was my friend and at least cared for me. But I guess when we came to this school and she started to get attention from the Marauders, she really didn't need me anymore. That day I realize how shallow she was and what a fool I been and so blinded." He said angry.

Hermione felt sympathy for him, understanding his side of his story. She rubs his head a little making him calm again as he sighs.

"After Hogwarts and joining the rank, I heard a prophecy involving the Dark Lord and the suppose Chosen One. When I finally realize what I've done, I went straight to Albus and told him how much I regretted what I did. But it was too late and I felt so guilty that I offered myself to him as a spy. He took the offer and kept reminding me that day so that in his words 'I would never stray away from the light side again'. I realize that in the end I might have lost one master, but I've gain a new one. I was nothing more than a tool for both of my masters bidding." He said sadly.

"Severus" Hermione said softly as she continues to rub his head. She curses both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore for being so ruthless with Severus, The Dark Lord making him do horrible things and Albus for making him complete the Vow and kill him.

"With Lily, no matter what Potter or anyone else thinks, all I felt was guilt and regret. I knew I would never clear my conscience until I fulfill my debt to her life. Now that my debt is complete all I feel is nothing but peace. As for you Hermione, I don't know where these feelings for you are coming from, I do know I don't want it to stop." He looks at her lovingly.

Hugging him to her chest, "Severus, I feel the same. I don't want it to stop either."

"Severus, I know you've done bad things, but it's in the past now. What matters to me is who you are now and Severus...do you want to know what I think of you...as a woman?" she said, being as seductive as he was. It seems to have work after seeing a crimson red spread across his cheeks when he looks up at her. He nodded since he was too speechless to respond.

Blushing, she smiles and leans forward to whisper in his ear.

"As a woman, I think you Severus Snape are handsome in an aristocratic way, with a voice so deep and rich in silk. It reminds me of dark, melted chocolate that makes me weak at the knees and want to moan in ecstasy." And moan she did, making his eyes roll back in his head. 'Dear LORD have mercy! This girl has the willies of an experience woman and she's not even in her twenties yet! If she's like this now, how will she be when...' He couldn't help but groan at the thought.

Hermione moves back and saw the feral look in his eyes, making her lick her dry lips. He couldn't help it as his eyes follows her tongue.

"Hermione~" He growls, so close to just devouring the temptress.

"Severus... Honey do you understand now?" Hermione asked shyly, wondering if he was fine with her own endearment she used for him

Severus really didn't care what she calls him, feeling that after everything he went through, everything he has sacrificed throughout the years; the gods have decided to smile at him and give him a happy life with one of their angels.

"Yes Little One I do." he said huskily.

"Severus...As a woman I think of you honorable and desirable man. You have so much to offer to anyone and I'm glad you choose me. You're a good man and I know you'll one day not only be a wonderful husband, but a devoted father. Anyone that doesn't realize this then it's their lost and my gain. For I will accept you faults and all."

She said, as she wipes the silent tears running down his face.


	4. Passion Unleashed

Severus have never felt so wanted in his life. He never thought someone as sweet and caring as her would want him. HIM!. He suddenly pushes her back at the end of the bed, making her squeal in shock, and devoured her lips in desperation. Hermione, getting over her shock, started to kiss him back and thrusts her hips closer to him.

He took over by applying more pressure and speed like before. After a few minutes of wild thrusts and passionate kissing he broke the kiss, but continue to thrusts his hips, as if trying to drive his penis through the jeans she was wearing.

"Oh Hermione, you have no idea how much I want you." he said as she whimpered with sheer want, making him growled at her.

"Then take me Severus, I need you so badly." Hermione begged as she thrust back as well. He groaned and while he wanted nothing more than to shred her clothing and have his way with her, he could feel himself already tiring. 'Damn it all the hell! and I'm so close to coming! I wonder if she is too...' With that in mind he kiss the living daylights out of her and thrusts harder, trying to make her cum with him.

Hermione, while naïve to some things when it came to sex, guessed what he was trying to do and help him by wrapping her arms around his chest and holding on for dear life. Breaking the kiss once more he looks at her to see sheer ecstasy on her face and moan at the erotic display.

"Oh little one you're so beautiful like this. All I want to do is take you and..." Severus gasp feeling so close yet felt he was about to faint. Hermione, noticing that something was wrong, force Severus to stop his thrusts so they can sit up.

"Severus is everything alright?" she asked, breathlessly worried. He just takes deep breaths and hugs her,

"Hermione, forgive me little one. But while I want nothing more than to make love to you, it seems my strength still hasn't return to me and I can't go on." he said, finally able to calm down for the moment, although he still had a stiffy so to speak.

Hermione realizing what he means gasp and was about to apologize when he looks at her sternly making her freeze at the spot.

"Don't even think about little one. It's not your fault and everything that has happen here, meant to happen and there is nothing I wouldn't change. So just relax please." he finish softly.

Hermione just nodded and smiled at him. Severus sighed in content as he watches her and runs a hand through her hair.

"Besides Hermione, when I take you for the first time I want to not only have my full strength but be at a better setting than a mere hospital bed." She blushed from not only him being so romantic but at the mere thought if that wasn't his full strength how will he be in bed when he does?

"Aright Severus I understand, but...what...what about your um friend?" She asks embarrassed.

Confused he asked. "What are you talking about love? What...OH!" He blushes now knowing what she meant when she looks at the huge tent on his sleeping pants.

"Don't worry about it love. I'm sure when I calm down a little it'll disappear, I...What are you... HERMIONE!?~"

It seems Hermione had moved forward and started to massage the bulge through his pants. He was so shock by the bold move on her part, but so grateful for the relief she's giving and was very, very turned on.

"Severus, I may not know much when it comes to sex, but I have a lot of girlfriends that can't shut up when they talk about their sex life. So I know a thing or two when it comes to pleasuring a man. If you let me that is..." She stops to see what he wants. Severus after calming down looks at her.

"Hermione, as much as I love that delicious offer, you don't have to if you don't want to."

She shook her head, "No Severus I want to. I just don't know what makes you happy. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by doing something you don't like."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips. "You don't have to worry about that since I know anything you do to me will be nothing but pleasurable Hermione. But if your unsure I'll guide you if you like." She blush but nodded feeling better if he were to tell her what he likes.

Taking a deep breath he kissed her passionately. Grabbing her hand, after laying back down, he placed her hand directly on the bulge on his pants making her blush. She couldn't help but massage it again softly.

He groaned, "Yes...Oh yes little one just like that. Do that for a awhile. Experiment until you feel comfortable with it." He sighed and threw his head back, just loving the feel of her hand on him. Hermione loved the expressions on his face as she continues to touch him but she wanted more. So she whispered his name to get his attention. Hearing her he opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Yes love?"

"Severus can I..." She blushes but instead of finishing her question she gently tugs at his pants. "Can I Severus?" she whispers huskily.

'FUCK YES! Oh sweetheart you don't have to ask, just take it off and have your wicked way with me.' Severus blushes at his thoughts but nods his head. She smiles and kiss his forehead.

Reaching for his pants she starts to pull them down along with his boxers as he helps by lifting his hips. As it finally pass his hips and off his body, his erection sprang out, hard and ready for absolutely anything. Hermione gasp when she saw his penis.

"OH my!" her eyes went wide as she sat up and moved to get a closer look. Severus laid on his back, not daring to breathe as she lifted his aching penis in her hand and running the tip of her fingers over the head. He couldn't hold back the choked sound that escapes him.

"You're huge!" she breathed out as she uses both of her hands to move up and down to look all over his penis, making him gasp and moan as she squeeze and caresses him. 'Fuck! she has barely done anything to me and I'm almost finish like a Fucking kid in puberty!.'

Then out of no where Hermione kisses the tip, making him sit up and hauled the squealing witch on top of the bed next to him.

"Severus?" she asked but stops when he sat up and went above her as he looks down at her with hungry eyes and he licks his lips. In a strained voice,

"You're too inquisitive Young Lady. You were heading to a dirty place and become dirty yourself." As much as he wanted her to suck him, he thought that maybe it should wait when he had his strength back and not worry about fainting afterwards.

Confused Hermione said, "Severus what are you talking about? It was clean and smelled good. I just wanted to see what it would be like to put it in my mouth."

Severus groaned just hearing that innocent response. 'She is definitely going to be something extraordinary when she well initiated into sex.'

Taking a breath he said, "One thing at a time love, trust me when I say we have all the time in the world to explore each other." Hermione stared at him happily, "Really Severus? Us together?" He bent down and softly kissed her. "Yes little one we, for I will not have anyone but you and I won't let you go." He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Besides, I want to pleasure you as well." Hermione blushes as she shyly smiles at him. He kissed her gently and asked, "Can I Hermione? Can I have the privilege of being the one in bringing you to ecstasy and back to haven, my angel?" He cooed in her ear and nibbles her ear lobe, making her moan out 'yes~'.

Pulling back he smiles at her and gently removes her jeans. She looks at him confusingly when he doesn't remove her underwear.

"While I would love nothing more than to see you in the nude, I want to save that image for our first time together." He said as he rubs the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

He moves to lay on top of her, with his arms at the sides of her head, making sure that his penis was between her thighs and smiles at her again.

"Okay but how...Oh! oh Severus~" She moaned when he starts to hump her gently. Getting the hang of it she thrusts back, arching and moaning, feeling her body so hot beneath him. He started running his hands all over her hips and thighs and sweep them over her buttocks, making her moan in delight so he gave them a squeeze. He was panting now, so close in loosing control as he felt her curves and hearing her moan in pleasure.

"Severus," she breathed

Suddenly, not taking it anymore she lower her hand and grab him making them both gasp. Severus slowly slid his hand down her body and gently between her thighs. He moan when he felt how wet she was. She cried out as he petted her gently and then slid a finger inside her. Hermione let another pretty little cry, making him groaned in response. They continue to touch each other until they were cover lightly in sweat and breathless with need, not looking anywhere but each other.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and remove his finger, making her whine but stop as he kissed her hard. He took both of her hands to intertwined them with his and placed them next to her head and started to thrust in desperation. He broke the kiss as he stared at her with sheer bliss on his face. She finally open her eyes to look at him in pleasurable pain.

"Hermione...Oh little one I love you so much," he cooed. Her eyes widen and then closed as she felt herself done for.

"Sev...Severus...OH HAVE MERCY!~" She cried.

"YES...YES! COME FOR ME ANGEL!" He commanded.

He thrust wildly against her, using what's left of his energy. He listen to the sweet sounds she lets out, the squeaking of the mattress, the 'bang,bang,bang' when the bed would hit the wall and their panting breathes.

"Sev...Sev... Oh Severus!...I LOVE YOU!~" She cried out, throwing her head back.

"Hermione...I love you too" He whisper and gasp as he threw his head back as his climax came, like a rushing tidal wave.

"OH HERMIONE!~" He yelled as he continues to thrust, making squishy noises with their cum. Finally not able to thrust anymore, he rolled on his back next to her. They both looked at each other as they tried to calm their erratic breathing. Suddenly she grimaced and started rub all over her upper chest .

Worried Severus ask, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" She looks back at him and then after realizing, she started to giggle nervously.

"Nothings wrong Severus. It's just that with all the movement we did, my bra got moved and now its very uncomfortable, that's all." He sighs in relief that she wasn't hurt and smiles at her. Noticing this, Hermione places a kiss between his brow.

"Severus stop worrying so much. You were amazing and we haven't done anything yet! I can't even imagine when the time finally comes." She blushes at the mere thought of it. Severus can't help but feel a little smug, knowing how much his little witch is anticipating for next time.

Hermione, still feeling troubled by her bra, went to remove it when,

"Please love... allow me." Severus laid Hermione down and move a hand inside her shirt and around her back where he felt the claps. He look into her eyes for permission making her giggled.

"Severus? Out of everything that we did just now, you asking permission?" She couldn't help but raised an amused eyebrow at him. He in turn smirked sheepishly at her and cleared his throat.

"Yes well, nevertheless..." Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore, pulled the clasp apart and gently remove the bra without removing her shirt.

"There, how do you feel now love?" he asked as he watch her sigh and massage her breasts in relief, making him feel hot again.

"Hmmm, wonderful love thank you. I feel fine now." As she settles down and smiles at him.

Looking at her with heated eyes he couldn't help and replied,

"Hmm. Yes you definitely are love." he murmured huskily, making her blush when she realize how she turned him on again.

Giggling she said 'sorry' but he just shook his head and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips while holding her close to him.

Unfortunately the moment his chest touch hers, he gasp and groaned as he felt the swells of her breasts more noticeable without the bra protecting it. Hermione grin feeling how effected he was.

"Severus?~ Are you alright? You seemed tense love?" She teased, making him moan at the nerve she had to tease him so.

He exhale shaky, "Well Its official... I'm a dirty old man." he deadpanned making her giggle and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Love I told you, you are not old. However, I can't defend you with the dirty comment." She said as she looks down.

Confuse he looks down as well just to see the cum he release on her and on the bed. Smiling he muttered 'oh' and grab his wand from the table next to the bed and muttered a cleansing spell on them and the bed.

"There. I now can say you are not a dirty old man." She laugh and he couldn't help but laugh with her. He holds her close and kisses her deeply. He soon releases her and stares at her eyes.

"Hermione stay the night with me. Sleep with me so that when I wake up and see you at my side I know that all of this was not a dream. Please little one will you stay the night?" He softly asked her. Hermione, even if she wanted to, couldn't denied him and nodded her head after giving him a kiss. Severus so happy gave her another kiss and, after magically redressing himself in new boxers and pants, laid them down on the bed spooning against each other.

"Severus?" Hermione asked softy, close to falling asleep.

"Yes little one?"

"After everything that has happen tonight do...do we go back to the way things were...before us?" She asked fearing of his response. But Severus tighten his arms around her middle.

"My love lets talk about this in the morning when we have our rest. But I'll tell you this... there is no way am I going back to reality, to that cruel world, without you by my side." he finish as he placed a kiss on her neck, feeling her tremble in relief. Turning around in his arms she kissed him.

"That's all I needed to hear honey. I love you Severus." She whispered falling asleep.

Severus runs a hand through her hair, "and I you little one. I love you and thank you and the deities for giving me a chance at happiness with you." He kisses her forehead and holds her tight, falling asleep with a small smile lingering on his face.


End file.
